Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Opowieść o Piechurze
( Granica - Korensko - Legiońska ) ( Piechurzy stają w szeregu - na przeciw nim wychodzi Oficer z Czempionami u Boku ) Oficer : Dobra , słuchajcie mnie ! Widzicie te oddziały Legionu po drugiej stronie granicy ? ( Wszyscy patrzą w stronę granicy legionu , w tle stojący w pancerzach bezruhu Gwardziści , jeden się przewraca ) Ofiecer : Naszym celem jest przejść na Drugą Stronę ! A mówiąc naszym mam na myśli was ryzykujących życie by przez nią przejść Pawlak : Przepraszam ! Mam pytanie . Ofiecer : Tak ? Pawlak ''': Czemu to takie groźne ? Przeciwnicy wyraźnie nic nie robią , a ożywieńcy sunący w stronę granicy topią się w bagnach , wpadają do dziur i giną od kilku strażników na przodzie . '''Ofiecer : Właśnie o to chodzi , będziecie się przebijać przez właśnie te dzióry , bagna i ożywieńce by przejść na drugą stronę , no dobra ruszajcie , pamiętajcie , musicie postawić flagę na szycie góry , dlatego musicie ochraniać chorążego , ATAK ! ( Wszyscy z okrzykiem bojowym ruszają , przechodzą przez granice ledwo co idąc na przód przebijając się przez ożywieńce i wychodząc z dziur , Pawalak został sam na tyłach patrząc na resztę ) Pawlak : Eh ... Pie*ole to idę na skróty - Hej chorąży ! ( Chorąży się obraca ) Chodź za mną . ( schodzi wchodzi na ścieżkę i przechodzi okrężną drogą z chorążym na drugą stronę ) ( Piechurzy ścierają się z Gwardzistami zostają spychani w stronę swojej granicy ) Piechur : ( Uderza Gwardzistę - uderzenie odbija się od gwardzisty i piechur uderza się sam pięścią po czym wpada do rowu , gwardzista stoi ... w tle za nimi przechodzi Pawlak z Chorążym ) Pawlak : Dobry ! ( Gwardziści - ... cisza ... ) ( Pawlak wchodzi na wzgórze - w tle desperacko piechurzy niżej próbują się na nie dostać , Horąży Postawia Flagę ) Świetnie ! teraz tylko czekać aż Oficer zauważy flagę prawda ? ( W tle piechur spadający z wzgórza - Praaaawdaaaa , dźwięk uderzenia ) ( w tym samym czasie Dowódcy ) Oficer : ....... nic nie widzę , co robimy ? Czempion : Może pójdziemy na kawę ? Oficer : Doby pomysł ! ( Nieco Później - Wzgórze , w tle wciąż desperacka walka piechurów ) Pawlak ': ( stoi z chorążym ) .......... kuźwa .... ( Nieco dalej przy ognisku na górce 2 zwidowców tańczy i śpiewa a jeden gra na lutni - w tle męczący się przedzieraniem i spadający z wzgórza piechurzy ) '''Zwiadowca ': ( Śpiewa ) Jestem Zwiadowcą i nie jestem sam , mam wiele przyjaciół ( w tle desparackie okrzyki bólu piechurów ) na wszystkim się znam ! - Mam powodzenie u kobiet ( W tle spadający piechuir : "O BOŻE" !!!! ) chodź żadnych nie znam to i tak nie jestem SAMMMMMM ( Piechur : ( Okrzyk Spadania z góry ) dam dam dam dam dam ! ( w tle oklaski - nieco dalej desparackie wołania o pomoc piechurów . '''KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach